The present invention relates to returnable items for use in storage and transportation of commercial goods. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to containers for use in the transportation and storage of commercial goods. Other types of returnable item include pallets, pallet boxes, dollies, trollies, stillages and the like.
Containers for commercial goods, such as for storage in a warehouse or delivery to retail premises, are commonly transported in groups, such as stacks of containers on a pallet, trolley, dolly or the like. These will be labelled, and inventory control will require that the labels are read to identify the contents, for instance as they leave a warehouse or are delivered to retail premises.
Various proposals have previously been suggested for facilitating the collection of this date. The present invention seeks to re-address this situation.